headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Howling VI: The Freaks
| running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Howling V: The Rebirth (1989) | followed by = Howling: New Moon Rising (1995) }} Howling VI: The Freaks is a US/British independent horror film of the werewolf horror subgenre. It is the sixth installment in the ''Howling'' film series and follows Howling V: The Rebirth. The film was directed by Hope Perello with a script written by Kevin Rock. It was produced by Allied Entertainment and Allied Vision and premiered in the direct-to-video market in the United States on June 13th, 1991. The premise of the film revolves around an English drifter named Ian, who comes to find work in the southwestern town of Canton Bluff. While helping a preacher restore a dilapidated church, Ian must also be mindful of the fact that he is also a werewolf. As things weren't zany enough for the guy, a traveling carnival led by a vampire named R.B. Harker rolls into town and Ian finds himself in the unenviable position of becoming the carnival's new star attraction. The film stars Brendan Hughes as Ian, Michele Matheson as Elizabeth, Sean Gregory Sullivan as Winston, Antonio Fargas as Bellamey, Carol Lynley as Miss Eddington, Jered Barclay as Dewey and Bruce Martyn Payne as the antagonist R.B. Harker. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Howling is based on a series of novels written by author Gary Brandner. This particular film however is not an adaptation of any of the novels. * Production on Howling VI: The Freaks began on July 23rd, 1990. IMDB; Howling VI: The Freaks (1991); Box office & business. * Howling VI: The Freaks premiered in the United Kingdom in May, 1991. It released direct-to-video in the United States on June 13th, 1991. It was released in Finland on November 22nd, 2004. Better late than never. IMDB; Howling VI: The Freaks (1991); Release Info. * Actor Sean Sullivan is credited as Sean Gregory Sullivan in this film. * Actor Bruce Payne is credited as Bruce Martyn Payne in this film. * Actor Gary Carlos Cervantes is credited as Carlos Cervantes in this film. * Steven A. Lane, is credited as Steve Lane in this film in the capacity of producer. He also makes a cameo appearance in the film as a carny freak, where he is credited as Steven M. Lane. * Actress Elizabeth Sh is credited as Elisabeth Shé in this film. * Actor Shaunery Stevens is credited as Jack Stevens in this film. * Actor Courtney Pakiz is credited as Courtney Pakis in this film. * Actress Elizabeth Sh reprises the role of Mary Lou Summers from Howling V: The Rebirth. She will play the character one final time in 1995 in Howling: New Moon Rising. * This film marks the directorial debut of Hope Perello. * This film marks the screenwriting debut of Kevin Rock. He will also write Warlock: The Armageddon in 1993. * Actor Jered Barclay is also known for playing the role of John Compo in the 1958 sci-fi film War of the Satellites. Recommendations See also The Howling Werewolves External Links * * * Howling VI: The Freaks at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1991 films Category:6th installments Category:Allied Vision